May Thy Love Be True
by Anime-Gurl12
Summary: Romeo & Juliet Style
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**  
  
Along time ago in Ancient China, there was a man whom worked hard. He was powerful and knew great deals of magic. His name was Clow Reed. He was married to a beautiful woman and had two children. He had immense powers and some often feared him. But Despite his powers, He had a very busy life. He had always worked and had seemingly impossible loads to carry. One day, he sat on a wooden stool in his mystical garden. Clow Reed had come home early from his hard day of labor. He stared hard at the trees and wondered to himself.  
  
"How can I do all these tasks? It is so exhausting having to work so hard. I wonder if there is a way to make these chores simpler." Then the idea hit him.  
  
"I can create spirits that will help me with simple daily chores!"  
  
So that very day, the man sat and created some cards. Windy, Big, Little, Firey, Watery, Shadow, and so on until he had about 51.  
  
As time passed he found that his work had become lighter and the cards came in handy. However the precocious spirits had become quite rowdy and destructive. Eventually, this forced him to conceal them into little tarot- like cards, which he locked in a fat red book. Only one possessing magical powers could open such a book as this one.  
  
Soon his life had head downhill. His wife passed away, his children had moved and he had gained many enemies including a few greedy villagers and sorcerers whom wanted the clow cards and his powers.  
  
This forced him to move, and seek refuge far into a tiny village near the Himalayas where he could dwell and go unnoticed. But he eventually grew quite lonely in the tiny hut he inhabited.  
  
"I wish I was not quite so lonely in this small village. I wish there was some way I can have a friend." He then created two beings. One human-like creature with long silvery hair and wings and light cat-like eyes. He named it Yue after the Moon. The other creature had a body of a lion, with wings and a golden armor. This one he named Cerberos. For a few years, the creatures accompanied him, and he was no longer alone.  
  
However, the great Clow had fallen sick with illness and knew he was soon to die. Knowing his unfortunate fate and knowing that the clow cards were at stake since many people had been determined to steal them to do evil, he ordered the two he had created to keep the book safe from harm. He ordered Yue to give it to his eldest daughter, Yan Hua, for she was his most trusted child. Eventually Clow had indeed passed away, and as Clow had instructed, Yue gave the book to his daughter and both Yue and Cerberos protected the book.  
  
And So, years, and generations had passed. Yan Hua married a man whom was named Li Zhenbang. He himself knew powerful magic. So their children too possessed powerful magic, as well as their children's children and so on. Zhenbang was not only powerful, but also very wealthy and was the nephew of the emperor of China.  
  
For a time, the powerful and wealthy Li dynasty kept growing and growing. At the same time, protecting the mystical clow cards.  
  
But from the sidelines, there was a man named Kinomoto Wasusho. He himself was a very powerful and wealthy man whom was married and had a family of his own. He was a descendant of Ten Kesh, a powerful, yet wicked sorcerer whom was one of Clow Reed's greatest enemy. Wasusho longed for the same thing he had; the clow cards and great power. He decided upon one thing--he would end at nothing to get the cards for himself.  
  
For many, many years, the Kinomoto family and the Li family fought and fought over the cards. Endless War, fierce battles and everything possible. Constantly the families were enemies and forever after one another's blood. Villagers around them fussed about how foolish they were and hated them for constantly bringing on hatred and famine.  
  
After hundreds of years, times got harder and the families' fueds had stopped. Yet, there was still immense hatred and the possibility of peace seemed unlikely.  
  
One of the final descendants of Clow, was Li Tuan and he married a woman named Fa Yelin. Together they had four daughters named; Fei-Mei, Sheifa, Fuutie and Fanren. The gave birth to another child. Their youngest child was a boy whom they named Xiao-Lang. It was troubled times when famine, drought and war was frightfully rampant. The parents trained their children hard. Helping them learn advanced martial arts from a very young age.  
  
* On the other side, Japan, the final descendant of Ten Keesh, Kinomoto Fujitaka married a woman named Amamiya Nadeshiko. Together they had a son named Touya and a daughter named Sakura.  
  
*  
  
Soon the families were at it again. A mysterious cousin of Fujitaka killed Tuan, Yelin's husband. This angered the Li family and Tuan's brother in turn murdered Nadeshiko, Fujitaka's wife.  
  
  
  
The hatred continues........ The story begins...... 


	2. It Begins…Basic Story Info

It Begins.(Basic Story Info)  
  
  
  
This story takes place in some time around the 15th/16th century. The two families originated from China and Japan but they both live in Verona. (No, not the Verona, Italy that was in Romeo & Juliet.an imaginary one somewhere in Europe.) They live on two opposite sides. They do not have 'war' as such, but if one should encounter the other fierce words and sometimes bloodshed followed; and there were frequent fights from those accidental meetings, which disturbed the quiet Verona streets.  
  
The Young Syaoran and Sakura are both 14 although in the book/play/movie Romeo was 16/17.  
  
Sakura is a cheery character who always looks on the brighter side of life. She is generally looked upon as sweet, kind, beautiful and innocent. The type of person who can make anyone's day brighter. She is generally quite playful and is seen upon as quite childish for her age. She realizes that at her age, she comes close to the age when girls must get married.but she wonders if she is ready for love.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand is quite the opposite. He takes life quite seriously. In fact, he rarely cracks a smile and is always seen upon as tough, brave, intelligent but quite nasty and rude when he faces enemies or rivals. Despite his negatives, he can be a quite interesting person. When it comes to those he cares about most, he comes across as gentle and caring but likes to hide it. Sometimes, he's also a little shy around those he really loves and can't quite hide it very well.  
  
**BASIC CHARACTERS**  
  
The characters here are like the replacements for the characters of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Sakura-(Capulet, Juliet) Syaoran--- (Montague, Romeo) Eriol ---(Mercutio, friend to Romeo) Touya-(Tybalt, cousin of Juliet) Meiling-(Roseline, Romeo's first crush) Takashi-(Benvolio, Romeo's cousin & friend) Yue-Sakura's Guardian Cerberus-Sakura's Guardian Ruby Moon-Syaoran's guardian Spinel Sun-Syaoran's other guardian Others..  
  
Just to let you know, this story isn't Romeo and Juliet, it's based on Romeo and Juliet. So don't be surprised if things are different. Very different. 


End file.
